Cleaning This Gun
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Set a few years from now, Grace is going on her first date, Danny and Steve and waiting for him to arrive, Steve is being over protective and you know how Steve likes his guns. McDanno. Romance/Humor/Family


**A/N – Hey people! I am taking a break from my recent Dalaric writing, as of late I haven't been able to write anything but them but after the season final I have to mentally prepare myself for that so for once I want to write something without crying my eyes out. Anyway this idea came to me when I had my ipod on shuffle and this old favourite came on, the song is Cleaning This Gun (hence the title of the story) and is by Rodney Atkins, check it out if you don't know it but the story will still make scene even if you don't. The story, I thought it would be rather fun to have Steve as the over protective dad rather than Danny, plus I think Steve is one more likely to use a gun to scare a sixteen year old.**

**Cleaning This Gun**

Danny rolled his eyes as he walking into the kitchen from the beach just beyond the screen doors on which the sun was slowly setting, he was observing his husband sat at the table, turning his wedding ring around his finger as he stared at the wall with such intensity Danny worried he might wear a hole through it. The blond just smiled and made his way towards the fridge to obtain a glass of juice, pouring one for Steve too he carried them both over to the table and sat down as he placed one of the glasses in front of the SEAL. The noise seemed to startle him out of his trance, his eyes flashing over to Danny,

"Hey there." Danny said, resting his head on one had and giving Steve a look that said 'talk'.

"I don't like it Danny." He told his partner,

"Neither do I babe but we knew it would happen, I mean we have done pretty well, she's sixteen, most of her friend's were dating at fourteen." Danny said, trying to comfort him.

"I just know what is going through his head, I used to be him!" Steve stated, getting himself wound up with every word.

"So did I but he lays one finger on here and he will wish he was already dead. He knows her fathers are cops." Danny let his words sink in for a few seconds before adding,

"Never thought I would see the day I was calming you down about Grace dating." Steve was about to say something when they heard the door bell ring, Danny could practically feel the tension seep back into Steve, squeezing his hand quickly the blond got up and went to answer the door. Steve could hear two people conversing, his husband and that thing that thought him self worthy of their daughter.

A few moments passed until Danny re-entered the kitchen with a lanky kid behind him, looking between Steve and the young lad Danny introduced them,

"Steve, meet Jeremy, Jeremy this is Steve, Grace's pop. I'll just go see how the lady of the moment is getting on." He flashed Jeremy a reassuring smile before heading up the stairs.

"Come on in, sit on down." Steve said as he motioned towards the chair opposite him, Jeremy sat down, with a table between them Steve got his first good look at the boy; he was tall, lean, and pale with dark hair and even darker eyes witch at the moment showed nothing but nerves that transformed to pure terror when Steve drew a gun out from under the table, somewhere where Danny hadn't been able to see it and confiscate it, he started to dismantle it and lay the parts out on the table before cleaning then all meticulously.

"So, you like my daughter do you now?" Jeremy nodded in an agreement, not that he would dare do anything else.

"Yeah, we think she is something else. She's her daddy's girl and she is my whole world."

Jeremy gulped as Steve reloaded the chamber with bullets before setting it back down.

"She deserves respect and that is what she'll get, ain't it son?" Jeremy again, nodded so enthusiastically his head could have fallen off.

"Well buckle up and have her back about ten, erm nine thirty and drive safe. I'll see you when you get back, probably be up all night cleaning this gun."

About now is when Steve heard footsteps descending the stairs so he stood, glad when Jeremy did the same, between the two of them they could hide the gun parts spread on the table from Danny until the teenagers were out of the house so they didn't have to hear the massive rant that was coming his way.

As Danny walked into the kitchen shortly followed by Grace Steve had to hold back a tear, he couldn't understand where the time had gone, it seemed just yesterday he was meeting the eight year old at a football game or the elven year old in her flowery sun dress at their wedding and now in front of him was a beautiful young woman. It was impossible how much she looked like Danny now, everything about her, the eyes, lips, nose and smile, that smile had to be genetic because Steve was currently staring at two of them, their little girl was growing up and while that was amazing it was a little sad too because both of them would give anything to hold back the hands of time, even for a little while.

"Ready to go Jer?" She asked the young man stood next to him she then walked forward and flung her arms around Steve's next who ended up with the top of her head just under his nose as she stood on her tip toes, it was impossible how much she had grown. She then pulled away, kissed his cheek, whispered 'See ya later Pop.' She then took Jeremy's hand and pulled him towards the door but stopped to kiss Danny on the cheek too before leaving.

Steve didn't move until he heard the car doors shut and the grave crunch under tyres, when he did Danny's reaction was predictable. With wide eyes he practically screamed,

"Steven John Williams – McGarrett, what in the world processed you to pull a gun on your daughter's date? Oh don't tell me! There was something in some kind of SEAL manual about this kind of torture? Do you have any idea what kind of laws you just broke?" Steve was going to interrupt the blonde's arm waving rant with the fact he had been in law enforcement for eight years and he was well aware of the law's but he never got a word in edge ways. It took Danny about half an hour to run out of steam,

"You done?" Steve asked as Danny fell into the seat next to him.

"Just one last thing." Danny said, Steve braced himself and was totally knocked by his husband

"That might be the most adorable thing that you have ever done." Danny told him, smile breaking out onto his face.

"Really?"

"Really." Danny confirmed before taking hold of one of Steve's hands for the second time this evening. Steve took his chance to get a word in now Danny had calmed down.

"It's all for show, nobody's gonna get hurt, it' just a daddy thing, but hey believe me it works." Danny just rolled his eyes and shook his head, pulling Steve to stand with him and leading them both out of the doors and onto the beach for a beer.

**Ahhh, there we go! Danny being the calming influence, strange, I know! Let me know what you thought!**

**xxx**


End file.
